


F*ck Pretty Flowers

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based off a reddit post, Bittersweet Ending, Crack and Angst, Flowers, Gen, Hurt, No need to read the other parts of the series, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Post Festival arc, RIP, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Tubbo is stressed, Villain Wilbur Soot, You Decide, and yet here we are, i think??, they come back, those two tags really should not mix, well technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: "What," Tommy answered with his eyes closed, head facing the cloudy sky.Tubbo pulled on a loose stitch attached to his shirt, "Why do good things die first?"Tubbo has a mid-life crisis, but it’s fine, because Tommy is there to distract him.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 312





	F*ck Pretty Flowers

Two boys sat on a bench, one crossed legged, the other manspreading.

Tubbo picked at the edges of his button-up shirt, "hey, Tommy?"

"What," Tommy answered with his eyes closed, head facing the cloudy sky.

Tubbo pulled on a loose stitch, "Why do good things die first?" 

Opening one eye to stare at his friend, not even bothering to move or open the other, he just responds with, "I don't get it."

"Like, you know," Tubbo furrows his eyebrows, confused on how he could explain it. "Well, when you are in a garden, which flower would you pick?"

"The ugly one," Tommy doesn't even hesitate, grinning while doing so.

"Exac- wait," looking up from the string he was pulling, Tubbo gave a bewildered look towards the blond, "why?"

In a serious tone - grin never wiping off -, the blond just explains, "Because ugly bitches don't belong in my garden." 

"I," he closes and opens his mouth, confused about what response he should give. 

In the end, he decides to not give one as Tommy starts speaking - finally opening both eyes in the process.

Tommy closes his legs, resting his elbows onto his knees as he leans into himself. "But I think I grasp what you're saying, Big T." His grin falls into a melancholy smile as he overlooks the blown up ~~l'~~ manburg - smoke climbing up the sky.

"Tubbo. I think good things aren't meant to last."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based off this [reddit post](https://www.google.com/amp/s/amp.reddit.com/r/Jokes/comments/6bykrp/little_johny_dad_why_do_good_people_die_young/)
> 
> So Tommy and Tubbo ran-away, but they felt guilty, so they turned around. And, well, you know the rest.
> 
>   
> THIS WAS ACTUALLY BASED OFF AN (fanart) INSTAGRAM POST WITH A SOMEWHAT SAME CONCEPT, BUT NOW I CANT FIND IT :(


End file.
